Nightowl
by The Bookkeeper333
Summary: Some people are born with gifts. Things other people may find as a disadvantage. But Kowann, a skilled assassin by the name of Nightowl knows her disability is the exact opposite. And after being given a non-choice to join SHEILD or be turned in to the authorities, she assigned to the Avengers, so that they can keep a close eye on her. HawkeyeXOC


People depend on their senses for everything. You touch something and your body will let you know how it feels, if its heavy, or dangerous to touch and hold. You see something and your brain processes the information its been given and can discern if its in danger in the blink of an eye. But what happens when you lose a sense?What if you couldnt, feel, see or hear right? Living becomes its own challange. Some people rely on those around them to keep them safe, and others learn to listen to their bodies and live on their own. I had been blind for as long as I can remember. But it wasnt like a normal blind. I could still see. But it was odd. Sources of light were percieved as shadows. Shadows as sources of light. Sure in the daytime I was blinder than most, but it wasnt impossible. My mother had taken me to every doctor she could. Anyone who would try to figure out what was "wrong" with me. But I didnt see it as a disability. I saw it as an advantage. At night, I could see as clearly as you could in the day. Clearer by the tests I ran on my own time. During all my tests the doctors labeled me as legally blind, and I had no known mutation, so they couldnt send me to Xaviers school for the gifted. I had to endure normal life. And pretend I was like everyone else. A difficult task when you cant walk ten feet without tripping or running into someone. But eventually you learn, as I grew I became more adapt to what I was seeing. I found that I could trust my own eyes.  
Ireland was my home, but I had come to America to travel and learn. See the different things that were happening around the world. And to see an old friend, as far as he knew. But there were underlying reasons, like a job. A hit that would set me up for months. When youre talented and unique people pay to have you do the impossible. And I exploited them often. Typically thefts and hits. Because I could see better than a normal human can in perfect lighting at night, I found a job field that worked to my advantage.  
I went to bed just as the sun started to rise. It had been a long night. I successful one, but long.I winced as I got into bed, my soon to be scar, was a knife wound in my left thigh. I had to stitch it many questions at the hospitals, its like that everywhere. Everyone wants to know how you got hurt. I felt myself sink into my matress and relax. Just as I was drifting off to sleep, there was a loud bang and something blinded me. I sat up and tried to look around but I was cast into darkness, someone had a light in my eyes.  
"Kowann OBrian, youre under arrest." I heard someone say. "Put your hands up and do not resist."I did as I was told, until I could see again, it was almost pointless to fight, but I did know that There was atleast seven men in my room, heavly armed. I let someone put me in cuffs, thestink of adrenaline and fear was everywhere.  
"Wha' are ya afraid of lads?"I asked, smiling. "It couldnt possibly be a blind woman." I said, taunting them. No one said anything, and then something shocked me. Enough electricity for me to lose conciousness. When I woke, I was still in darkness. Someone had done their research, the room was lit enough for even the shadows to run.  
"Nice of you to join me." Someone said. I smiled.  
"Sorry, had to take a wee cat nap. Quite a tazer ye've go' there." I said.  
"You dont mind if we keep you in the dark do we?" He asked, ignoring my statement. Though there was a hint of amusement in the man's voice.  
"Do I have a choice?" I asked.  
"Not really."I nodded.  
"Then I guess no'." I replied. "Mind if I asked who it is I have the pleasure of speakin' to, bu' no' seein'?"  
"My name is Agent Barton." He said.  
"Agen' Clin' Barton of SHEILD, code named Hawkeye, expert marksmen in just abou' everythin' and master martial artis'. Curren'ly assigned to the Avenger's Initiative." I said, letting him know he wasnt the only one who'd done their research.  
"You've done your homework." He said, his tones had an impressed ring to it.  
"Your heart rate it up, adrenaline spike. You've had too much caffine recently. Or youre jus' really excited to mee' me." I added. I heard him move.  
"What else." He said.  
"Come closer and I can tell ya if yer little group wan's me to put on a magic show fer them, I need more to work with." I said. He hesitated, there must be a double mirror in the room, he looked to it. Then I heard a male voice give him the go ahead in his ear wig."Male voice gave ya the go ahead ta come close doll, but ye still haven' moved."  
"Im just trying to make sure you cant kill me." He replied.  
"Wouldn' do tha'. Judging by the vibrations Im picking up from the floor, ye transported me to SHEILDs infamous floating head quarters, the helicarrier. Id be recaptured in minutes. I have no where to go, and Im sure tha' Director Fury is na a stupid man. Hell have the whole aircraf' li' up in seconds. Id be too blind ta ge' verra far. I know when Im cornered." I told him. My hands were zip cuffed in front of me, so that they could keep a good eye on them. Still he hesitated." I won' move a muscle withou' yer permission. Seeing as I do value my life to an exten' an' yer in the position to kill me easily." I sighed.  
"You picked all that up in five minutes?" He asked.  
"I've done my homework. An' like I said, I know when Im cornered an' I do value my life." He must have nodded, then he moved. I felt his body temperature near my left arm." How in depth do you wan' me ta go?" I asked.  
"As far as you can." He said.  
"I can go pretty far lad, bu' Im sure ya don' wan' yer bosses watchin'." I said, knowing that I was being a pain. I relaxed, took a deep breath.  
"Just tell me what you can." He said, gently. He was being kind.  
"Your heart rate hasnt dropped in the five minutes youve been in here, blood pressure still elevated. Yer excited abou' bein' in a room with me cuffed an' pretty much defenseless. Both from a professional poin' an' a personal one. Yer tryin' hard to impress a burd lad? Ye wen' a little overboard with the cologne this morning. You have four open wounds. Two of which required stitches, one of the minor ones is getting infected, migh' wan' ta wash tha' out real good tonigh'. Yer fit, from the way ye handled me earlier I'd say you could easily bench press your weight and deadlift abou' 200 pounds. Ye don' carry coins or anything tha' jingles in yer pockets, but ye do have car keys in yer utility belt. The more I say the more yer heart beat increases. Yer starting to feel a rise in temperature,no it's no' the room, its jus' you. Ye don' smoke. Yer hear's strong bu' jesus chris' lad you'll give yerself a hear' attack if ye don' calm down." I rattled it off.  
"Impressive." He said.  
"You were born in Iowa United States." I added.  
"Anything more?" He asked.  
"I could tell you a lot more, but I'd have to get closer." He had to have been more than five feet from he hesitated.  
"Do it." The voice in his ear wig said, and he did, no hesitation this time.  
"May I stand?" I asked. I had been sitting in a metal chair that was bolted to the floor.  
"Yeah." He said. I stood. He was roughly an arms length away.  
"How in depth?" I asked.  
"As far as professionally possible." I smiled.  
"May I come closer?" I asked.  
"Move." he responded. I moved until I was practically touching him.  
"Ya stand roughly, 5 foot ten inches tall, and weigh roughly, oh I don' know maybe 200 pounds. You threw away a piece of Wrigley's Sperimen' gum before ye started questioning me." I said. "Yer nervous. Bu' yer hear' rate is slowing closer to noraml beats per minute, ready fer a figh' lad?" I smirked. "Or something more fun? Ye haven' been sick in the las' year, bu' yer body has taken quite a beatin' since being assigned to the Avengers. Ye have a pulled muscle in yer righ' hip, stretching will help." I said.  
"Go on." I sighed.  
"Look lad yer goin' ta have to tell me when I cross a proffessional line then." I said  
"Go for it." He said, amusement in his voice.  
"May I touch ya?" I asked. This was getting boring.  
"Go for it." He said. I brought my hands up and felt his face.  
"Ye've broken yer nose more times than I have, upwards of twenty, bu' no' verra noticable. Yer pulse is pickin' back up again, haven' been touched by a woman in a minute have ya lad? I grabbed his hands, rather quickly, and he tensed." Still jumpy I see. Yer righ' handed, an' an archer. Ye use a particuly wax on yer bowstrings. I can' remember the name of it, bu' ye keep it in the righ' pouch on yer utility belt. Along with extra strings." I smelt excitement still. But I kept it to myself. "Theres plenty more to tell. But Ive grown bored of this game. " I said, I turned and sat back down.  
"You'll be done when we say youre done." He said.  
"Can' make me talk if ye wan'ed to. Ive been through shittier interrogations than this, an' I considered this fun. Bu' the horse an' poney show is over." I smiled. He was frustrated now.  
"We've got what we need." The voice in his ear wig said.  
"You'll be done when I say." HE repeated. I smiled.  
"Are ya sure ye wan' to ignore yer boss?" I asked.I heard him move, then suddenly, those warm calloused hands were on my shoulders. He gave me a squeeze.  
"Now is it the fac' tha' I told ye when the interrogation was over that yer doing this or tha' Im wearing a thin tank top tha' si's lower on my ches' an' no bra tha's currently possed ya ta pu' yer hands on me?" He was silent, but he took his hands off me. "Guess ye don' know either." I laughed.  
"I'll be back." He muttered.  
"Im sure ye will." I said. "An' Ill be here." ANd with that, a door slammed. Leaving me in silence and darkness.

Clint Barton stormed out of the interrogation room, he had never been in such a position before. The one being interogated running it. It irked him. But they got what they needed. He opened a door and found the Director, and all the Avengers in the room waiting for him.  
"There was quite a bit of tension in there." Tony remarked. "And the fun kind too. Why didnt you let Scotty in there feel you up more?"  
"Shut it Stark." Clint snapped. He wasnt in the mood."We should have sent Romanov in there." He said to the director.  
"I sent you for a reason. And you got what we needed anyway. Were going to rehabilitate her. "He made the call.  
"That woman needs to be locked up."Clint snapped.  
"That woman could be a very valuable asset to the Avengers." Fury snapped back, just as short on temper. Barton youre assigned to be her handler." He said. Clint ground his jaw.  
"Great." He muttered.  
"Go break the news to her eventually." Fury directed. Clint shook his head and stormed off, he'd let her sit for a while.


End file.
